


doldrums

by luminiferocity



Series: ineffable, adjective (word of the day GO prompts) [1]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Angst, Ficlet, Gen, Light Angst, Post-Episode: Good Omens: Lockdown, St James's Park (Good Omens)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:53:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27301492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luminiferocity/pseuds/luminiferocity
Summary: "You alright, angel?""Hmm, yes, of course," Aziraphale replied, though somewhat unconvincingly.-Aziraphale and Crowley meet for a socially distanced rendezvous at St James's park.
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: ineffable, adjective (word of the day GO prompts) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1993312
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	doldrums

"You alright, angel?" 

"Hmm, yes, of course," Aziraphale replied, though somewhat unconvincingly. 

Crowley didn't press. Instead, he set about lobbing chunks of bread to the expectant crowd. Feeding ducks had become a national pastime, what with the lockdown scuppering what passed for real entertainment these days, and the assorted St James's waterfowl were a particularly choosey bunch. They eyed his selection of goods imperiously. Greedy gits. 

"I could come over," Crowley suggested mildly, "or we could have a drive-" 

"It wouldn't be proper," Aziraphale replied, and he sounded miserable. 

"We won't get ill," Crowley said, but it was only a token rebuke – they'd had this conversation before. 

But Crowley understood. Their recent (relatively speaking) existence had been one of lurching towards catastrophe and scrapping for survival. And now, now that they'd pressed pause on the Apocalypse, there was another entirely Earth-bound catastrophe to face. 

So they stood, in a way as close as they'd ever been in their long and complicated history, a painfully distant two metres apart. 

Of course  _ they _ were safe, but it was hard to not be paternal towards humanity when you'd saved the world.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: doldrums, dictionary.com WOTD 14.10.20


End file.
